


a little bit softer now

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A little bit crack, Bad Dirty Talk, DOMESTIC FLUFF FEELS WERE WHAT I WAS FEELING WHILE WRITING THIS OKAY, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Post-Advent Children, Rimming, Skirts, Spanking, Switching, anal fucking, because yeah, cloud and i don't really know how we got here but fuck it that's fine, ffs i wrote this on my phone i have no soul left, if i missed a kink i should tag for PLEASE let me know, laughing during sex, only one ass gets dicked down but the power balance is always a see saw with these two, painplay obvs, power dynamics but not strict ones, praise but almost as an in joke, thigh highs, use of safeword to have a sudden chat about relationship things, with a side of almost-tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: But two weeks later they meet up at the Gold Saucer and Cloud’s got a pair of thigh highs in his bag, which Reno finds like a kink-sniffing bloodhound.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	a little bit softer now

**Author's Note:**

> i guess sometimes you just gotta write some ridiculous comfort porn to get through a winter storm :')

  
  
  
  
  


\--

a little bit softer now

\--

  
  
  


Two years after geostigma and Cloud has finally learned how to manage the paperwork. “I fucking hate it,” he tells Reno over the PHS. “I’m going to light it on fire.”

“Tifa will kick your ass,” Reno reminds him.

Cloud makes an annoyed sound, but doesn’t disagree. He keeps filling in squares with the appropriate numbers, delivery times and arrival dates and monetary amounts, a comfortable silence stretching between them. Reno’s working as well, distracted and only half listening. Somewhere in Wutai, if Cloud remembers correctly, doing something shady enough he hadn’t told Cloud the details.

“Actually. That’d be kinda hot,” Reno decides.

“What?”

“Tifa kicking your ass. I’d like to watch that, I think. Could sell tickets! Plenty of people with a violence kink, I’d make _bank_. Think maybe she’d spank you at the end?”

Cloud sighs. “Don’t.”

“Whaaaat? I’m just saying. It’d definitely be hot. She still got those thigh highs?”

This time, Cloud hangs up on him. But two weeks later they meet up at the Gold Saucer and Cloud’s got a pair of thigh highs in his bag, which Reno finds like a kink-sniffing bloodhound. He’s always been good at digging out Cloud’s dirty secrets. It’s what had gotten Cloud into this mess to begin with.

“Ohhh,” Reno says, sliding the nylon over the rough catch of his knuckles like he’s aiming for a tear. “I thought you didn’t like that one.”

Cloud rolls his eyes. “I didn’t like you bringing Tifa into it.”

“All right, yeah. Fair.”

“Dinner first?” Cloud asks, and Reno’s stomach grumbles so they head out the hotel room and into the crush of bodies. Find something cheap and quick to eat, a beer on tap they both like. They sit down, and Cloud says, “Wutai?”

Reno waves him off. “Like your pet ninja would let me get away with anything fun.”

Cloud narrows his eyes.

“Ugh, fucking _fine_ , talk shop during dinner. Totally gonna get me in the mood,” Reno gripes, stretching out long and lean, the front lags of his chair coming off the ground for a moment before they land again with a sharp clatter. “Took care of a rival start up, that’s all.”

“Again?”

Reno shrugs, hands fidgeting with a paper napkin. His eyes are on the kitchen doors, and the low light gleams across the red tattooed on his cheekbone. “It’s what happens,” he says. “In good times and bad, there’s always someone looking to take advantage. You know that.”

Cloud does. “You good?”

Reno turns his head to look at him, motion sharp and eyes glittering. Smile cocksure and filthy. “That depends on how hard you're gonna spank me.”

“Er,” says their server. “Uhhhhm.”

“Fuck yeah,” Reno crows, making grabby hands at the precarious tray. “All you can eat chicken wings, let’s _do_ this!”

Cloud thinks about telling their server sorry, but it seems like too much effort. Reno’ll just open his mouth and twist whatever he says into wickedness again.

“Thanks,” he says instead. And, “I won’t tear anything open, will I?”

“Nah,” Reno says, mouth already smeared with garlic sauce. “I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“I’m not worried,” Cloud protests.

Reno smirks at him, all smug and insufferable and like he’s laughing at Cloud. It’s aggravating in the best way, and by the time they’re in the elevator up to their room Cloud’s got his hands on Reno’s scrawny ass, squeezing tight enough to be a threat while mouthing appreciatively at Reno’s jawline. “Yeah, yeah,” Reno laughs, breathless. “Can’t wait to put me in my place, can you?”

“Like you’d ever stay put.”

Reno preens at the appreciative note in Cloud's voice. Says, "Gotta make you _work_ for it."

Thankfully, the elevator dings their floor before Cloud's hands can grow a mind of their own and wiggle into Reno's stupid slacks. Cloud takes a shower in their room, turning plans over in his head while he gets soaped up and ready. He's had two weeks to idly play out this fantasy, and his pulse quickens at the knowledge that soon it's actually going to happen. He's half hard by the time he turns off the water, and completely so by the time he finishes getting dressed. 

Reno, of course, is already naked, waiting for him. 

"Oh, _baby_." He whistles, low and appreciative. "Slut it up a little, would ya? Go on, give us a twirl!"

Cloud flips him off and takes a look at him, not trusting for a second that Reno didn't get into trouble out in Wutai. He's right not to, it turns out. Took a knife to a bicep, but only in a grazing blow. Skin’s already pink and shining with good health, helped along by a potion here and there. “Hey, look, it’s _fine_. I know how to take care of myself. Can’t rid the world of wannabe cretins if I’m all banged up,” he’s said on more than one occasion, whenever Cloud lingers over any new marks. His own healing doesn’t usually let anything scar, but Reno’s got more than a few.

“You _are_ a wannabe cretin,” Cloud sometimes says back, because it’s true enough and easier besides. Sometimes, he just kisses Reno until he shuts up. 

He doesn’t want Reno to shut up here and now. Best part about a room at the Gold Saucer is all the noise and questionable choices all around them. No one’s gonna knock awkwardly at the door while Cloud’s in thigh highs and a flirty skirt, spanking Reno until his skin is as red as his hair and his voice has gone hoarse from shouting.

“You gonna be good?” Cloud asks, smoothing his thumb down over Reno’s perineum. 

“Yes, yes, fuck! I’ll be good, I’ll be _so_ good, baby, _please_ -“

Cloud slaps the inside of a thigh, listening for the way Reno’s pleas get choked and crumpled up in his throat, breathing wet and uneven. His skin is hot and burning beneath Cloud’s palm. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” Reno grates out, trembling hard all over yet holding still. He’d picked his own position: chest flush against the bed, head cradled within folded arms. He’s been white-knuckling the sheets since halfway into the spanking, knees slipping wide on the scratchy sheets. 

“Sure,” Cloud says. “But only if you’re good.”

Reno’s bark of a laugh turns into a howl when Cloud catches him up high, tender skin set to bruise. His whole body clenches up, and Cloud is shameless in how he stares, back here where Reno can’t stare back, with no one to see the hunger twisting his face. Reno’s asshole is flexing, like he’s hungry for dick. 

If their positions were reversed, Reno would call him out on it. A pretty, hungry cock slut, desperate for a good fuck, he’d say, knowing that his words would melt Cloud’s brain and spine, turn him malleable in the best way.

Cloud just spanks his hole, greedily watching it twitch.

Pain-slut that he is, Reno begs for more.

This thing they have going on isn't casual. Never could have been, not with all that bad history between them. But about eight months back, Cloud had realized how well they now knew each other. No real surprises, no anxious uncertainties. Cloud knew how Reno'd react if he ate off his plate, and Reno knew _exactly_ where the line was when he chose to cross over it. The bedroom, too, became less about knee-weakening exploration. Their fucks often grew _lazy_ , though still ripe with satisfaction. And Cloud had wondered if maybe they’d gotten too soft for this kind of play, too settled and stable. They talk. They kiss. They say goodbye knowing they’ll say hello again, sooner rather than later, and they even look _forward_ to it.

But domesticity doesn't mean boring. It isn't a trap, waiting to kill the passion and the excitement.

Cloud wants more of it.

“Hey,” he says, nudging up close enough the ruffled edge of his skirt is brushing against Reno’s reddened skin. He lays a hand on Reno’s spine, eyeing the hard jut of his shoulder blades, lifted up like wings at this angle. “Uh...yellow.”

“Aw, hell,” Reno whines. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Should we...move in together?”

Reno laughs so hard he’s nearly crying, ass shaking against Cloud’s skirt in a rustling offense. Cloud frowns, embarrassed and nettled. Reaches out and winds Reno’s long tail of red hair around his knuckles like a leash.

“Probably not,” Reno drawls when he’s finally done having hysterics. “But yeah, sure. Let’s do it. Not like we’re ever home for long anyway.”

That’s true, but Cloud likes the idea of having someone to come home to. Something probably went wrong along the way that the someone is Reno, of all people, but shit happens. He tugs gently on Reno's hair. "You sure?"

“ _Yes._ Now, we done with this little interlude?” Reno wiggles his ass pointedly. “Cause I’ve been a bad, _bad_ boy, and absolutely deserve to be punished more, ya feel me?”

Cloud rolls his eyes and tucks his hips closer. Presses his erection tight against Reno’s exposed ass, saying, “You’re an embarrassment.”

“Ohhh, _that’s_ the spirit, baby! Go on, keep it up. Tell me what a slut I am, tell me-“

Huffing, Cloud moves back and flips Reno in one smooth motion. He bounces down onto the bed and the backs of his thighs hit the edge, which has Reno’s electric eyes wide and momentarily pain-blind. Lust-blind, too, if his leaking dick is any indication. He comes out of the shock red in the face and cursing up a storm, tears in his lashes.

“Hush,” Cloud tells him.

Reno twists against the sheet, restless. But he shuts up cause he wants whatever is coming next. 

Cloud thinks again about settling in and the stability of time, how it grows trust where there’d been nothing save the bitter cold of hostility and grief, misplaced regrets. He remembers what the sex was like when they first clashed together, and knows how they are now is better. 

Cloud smirks a little. “Good boy,” he says.

“The best,” Reno rasps.

Predictable. Cloud makes a show of shaking his head, grave with disappointment. “Never mind, I take it back.”

“Heh. Oops.”

They rearrange. Cloud reclines back on pillows while Reno settles between his bent knees, already looking like a starving man. “Is this for me?” he purrs. Or tries to, voice wrecked enough it comes out a hoarse murmur.

“Yeah,” Cloud says, and doesn’t worry about keeping up pretenses. He’s breathless already from the position, the skirt fluffed up around his thighs, the sleek look of the nylons. Reno trips his fingers up Cloud’s calves, grin wolfish.

“Show you how good I can be, shall I?”

“Yeah,” is all Cloud can murmur, again and again, cause he feels sexy and powerful and taken care of, Reno pinning Cloud’s thighs up and nearly bending him in half to get at his ass. Feels good, all slippery and bright with sensation, so Cloud closes his eyes, sinks into it, and when Reno says, “Fuuuuck, get your thighs around my damned head, Cloud. Suffocate me,” he doesn’t think twice, just listens, muscles jerking and dick aching and heat spilling out into every inch of him.

Reno tongue fucks him until he’s loose and gasping, then worms his way out of the stranglehold of Cloud’s thighs to flip Cloud’s skirt up, exposing the red head of his erection. “Tasty,” he teases, and then has mercy enough to seal his mouth around it, sucking hard enough Cloud sees stars. 

In a minute it’s over, Cloud shouts and curls up around Reno’s head, holding him in place with shaking hands while Reno sucks him dry. 

“Well, have I been good?” is what Reno asks, as soon as he can breathe again. Cloud is dazed and orgasm-stupid. He snorts, melting into the pillows, and doesn’t mind how cold and wet his ass feels when the rest of him feels slow and languid, warm like dreaming. 

Cloud tilts a knee out, exposing himself. “The best,” he agrees.

A bit of lube and Reno’s sinking into him slow and unsteady. Groaning, head ducked down with his shoulders all hunched up like it’s taking all his willpower not to blow his load immediately. Cloud pushes into it, and while he’s not into pain like Reno is, this kind of too-much over sensitivity has always been a favorite. “Feels good,” he sighs out.

“Awesome,” Reno grits out, sweat gathering at his temples. 

Cloud hums. “Feels big,” he says, just to fuck with him. “Too big. You’re so huge, Reno, fuck.”

Cursing, Reno finally settles in him all the way, a solid intrusion that Cloud feels up in his diaphragm. Perfect. Cloud isn’t surprised when Reno pauses to scowl at him. “I know you’re trying to be a shit, what with the deadpan delivery,” he says, “but fuck you _very_ much, Strife, tell me again how enormous my cock feels.”

“Mm. Like I’m gonna break,” Cloud says, smirking slightly.

“Yeah, _fuck_ yeah, gonna break you in half with my big monster cock.”

Cloud starts laughing and keeps laughing through the first several thrusts, and then the laughter softens into silvery sounds. Sensation builds molten in his spine at the in and out drag, Reno claiming space in him over and over until Cloud’s ears are buzzing, face tingling. 

Reno crowds in close, breath hot against Cloud’s neck. “Fuck you so good you come again,” he threatens.

It can’t happen, Cloud’s dick limp and spent and flopping against his belly between them. But he’s welcome to try, and Reno hitches Cloud’s knees over his biceps and works into him so slow it’s _agonizing_ , makes Cloud want to crawl outside his skin. “Don’t stop,” he gasps, mouth open and eyes scrunched closed and fuck, _fuck_ it feels good.

When the good gets to be too much, Cloud squeezes out enough words to tip Reno over the edge. “When you’re done,” he says. “You’d better...better clean up your mess. Lick it out.”

“Ah, ah _hell_ ,” Reno whines, and then his hips are stuttering into Cloud, jarring and brutal as he comes in a hot rush. 

He doesn’t pull out right away. Both of them need to catch their breath. 

Then Reno pushes up onto one elbow, staring down at Cloud with mussed hair and bitten-red lips. “You actually want that? Cause uh, I’m _real_ fuckin tired, Cloud. That was a work out and a half.”

Cloud shoves him off. “You go near my ass again tonight, you die.”

“Oh, good,” Reno says, and then flops weakly onto the bed. His thighs and ass are still red enough they’re practically glowing. Cloud holds a hand up over them and can feel the heat. There’s potion in his bag he’ll use to soothe that with later, but for now he just admires his handiwork.

Cloud says, “Did you mean it, about moving in?”

“That it’s a bad idea?” 

“All of it,” Cloud huffs. He rests his hand on one of Reno’s thighs, hearing him hiss and squirm and feeling the throb of blood pulsing close to the surface. 

“Yeah, _yes_ , the answer is obviously yes, you needy bitch! But ask me again in an hour when I’m not high off endorphins. Fucking _etiquette_ , Strife, haven’t I taught you any yet?”

Cloud gently scrapes his nails against tender flesh.

Yelping, Reno tumbles gracelessly off the edge of the bed. “Asshole!”

Cloud smiles.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> trust these two to FINALLY break my porn writing dry spell \o/ thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this goofy thing <3


End file.
